Digital Mayham
by AnimeLuver
Summary: A mixture of humor romance drama and action. It gets better and better with every chapter! Please R&R! I really want this story to be well known since my friends all loved it and I worked so hard on it..


Digital Mayham!  
  
Note: Hi, just wanted to say, I have actually already finished this series and I wasn't going to post it but.. My friends liked the story so much I thought I'd post it here. The story is a mixture of humor, romance, drama and action. Mostly humor though. Anyways, please enjoy and review! I worked very hard on this and I'm very proud of it! It is a Digimon story too, you'll figure it out..  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ally sighs putting her feet up on the table. Only a few weeks of summer vaction left and her best friend was gone again, she had already been gone most of the summer.   
'What to do..' she thinks to herself looking toward the computer questioningly (is that a word?) from her spot on the black pink and blue coloured couch. She twirls a strand of her blonde/brown hair between her fingers stopping suddenly and looking toward the beeping computer with an eyebrow cocked.  
"Damn thing... What's wrong this time?" She mutters getting up and clicking on the mouse. When the screensaver turns off a weird video screen with Japenese writing all around it is on the screen.   
"Good thing mom isn't here.. She'd freak!" Ally says frantically trying to close the window with no luck at all. "What the hell?" She asks herself in a frusterated voice. After clicking numerous times a little device comes out of the screen and lands in her hand.   
"What the-?! Is this a pager? Hmm.. Don't think so.." She looks over at the computer screen with a confused look. Before anything else happens a guys face appears in the screen and she let's out a scream dropping the device in front of the computer causing it to glow. Ally looks down at it with wide eyes and grabs it getting sucked into the computer.  
*  
Ally wimpers grabbing her head and sitting up. "Ouch! That was some dream.." She says rubbing her eyes. After a second she stops dead feeling someones presence. Slowly she turns her head and screams being face to face with the guy she saw on the screen. She jumps to her feet backing up a little and trippingover a rock and falling on her butt. The boy stands up and walks towards her, he looks a little older then her, red hair and black eyes. He holds out a hand to her.  
"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you.." He says with a re-assuring smile. She looks up at him noticing his smile and calming down a little bit. She takes his hand sighs with relief when he pulls her up.  
"I'm sorry I scared you.." He says with a blink.  
Ally smiles with a slight blush from acting so silly, " That's o.k.. Where am I?"  
"Your in the Digital world." He replies.  
Ally blinks, "ohh.." She says confused.  
The boy looks at her curiously, "what's your name?"  
"Hmm? Oh um.. It's Allysa, err.. Ally. And yours?"  
"Koushirou Izumi, Izzy." he says with a smile, "Nice to meet you."  
Before Ally got the chance to answer some other guy came over to them from the bushes.  
"Any luck Izzy?" Asks the younger guy in a white fishing hat on.  
"I thought there weren't any Gilligan fans left.. Guess I was wrong." She whispers to herself.  
"Nope.." Izzy says with a shake of his head, "But I did find another girl.."  
The younger boy walks up to Ally and shakes her hand, "I'm T.K." he says.  
Ally blushes lightly, "Ally.." she says,  
"Ally, have you seen any other girls?" T.K asks.  
"No, Izzy is the only person I've seen besides you."  
"We're looking for some friends of ours, all of the girls have disapeared." Izzy explains.  
"Really? Weird.." Ally replies.  
"Come on, we'll introduce you to everyone." T.K says walking towards the bushes.  
Ally looks over at Izzy and trails behind him stuffing the device into her jeans pocket. After a few minutes of walking she started hearing voices.  
'We must be close.' she thinks to herself. Soon enough she notices a whole rowd of guys but..  
"No way!" She says outloud.  
Izzy and T.K look over at her.   
"What is it?" Izzy asks.  
Ally jogs ahead and towards a girl with long brown hair and glasses. "Krystle?!"  
The girl looks up at her, "Ally?"  
"Oh my god! It's so nice to see a familiar face!" Ally says happily.  
"Thanks Ally.." Izzy says.  
"I'm sory, I didn't mean it like that.." Ally says.  
T.K walks up behind the two, O.K, I'm T.K, the short guy in the brownish clothes is Cody, the guy with the goggles is Davis, the guy with the dog like Digimon is Wilis an-"  
"Digimon? What's that?" Ally interupts.  
"Digital Monster." T.K says.  
" Anyways, the guy with bushy hair is Tai, the other blonde is Matt, the blue haired guy is Joe, the guy with the purpleish blueish blackish hair is Ken, and I'm Izzy."  
"I'm Krystle.."  
"For all you who don't know, I'm Ally."  
Right then another blonde comes running into the clearing.  
"I found a digi-egg!" he says in an odd accent.  
"Who are you..?" Krystle asks.  
"I'm Micheal.."  
"Krystle..."  
"Ally.."  
"Now that we all know each other.. Where's the Digi-Egg?" Davis asks.  
"Follow me!" Micheal says walking off with the others following.  
*  
"How much farther? I'm getting tired.."  
"Oh Ally.." Krystle says with a roll of her eyes.  
"Not too much farther." Micheal replies.  
"We havent been walking THAT long Ally.." Izzy comments.  
Ally shrugs, "Just askin'."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He says with a slight smile.  
Ally blinks and then laughs.  
"Huh?" Krystle asks getting a shrug from T.K in reply.  
"Almost there.." Micheal says.  
"Do you know who the egg belongs too?" Ken asks.  
"I'm not sure.." Micheal replies with a shrug.  
"Maybe it's T.K or Kari's since they only got one to armor Digivolve with.." Cody suggests.  
"Probably Krystle or Ally's..'" Joe says.  
Krystle leans over to Ally and whispers, "What are they talking about?"  
"Dunno.." Ally replies with a shrug.  
"Here it is.." Micheal says walking over and pointing to an egg.  
"Now what?" Krystle asks.  
Before anyone answers Ally drops to her knees and stares at the blue and pink egg in amazment, "I feel so drawn to it.." She says putting her hands on it. Automatically a yellow light shoots into the air and around Ally's neck. The one around her neck turns into a tag and crest while the other forms a Digimon. The Digimon trots over to Ally although she looks like a mear shadow.  
"Hello.." She says shyly, "I'm Shadowmon.."  
"Hi.. I'm Allysa, call me Ally."  
" It's a pleasure!" Shadowmon says.  
"What's this thing.." Ally asks putting a hand over the crest.  
"It's a crest.." Tai says.  
"Which crest though..?" Joe asks.  
Shadowmon looks at them all and smiles an invisible but proud smile, "Caring I believe.."  
"Uhh.. Thanks I think.." Ally says, "So where's Krystle's?"  
"Who..?" Shadowmon asks.  
*After introducing everone again*  
"You guys really gotta get name-tags.." Ally says looking over at Izzy.  
Izzy laughs, "That might not be a bad idea!"  
~Chapter 1~  



End file.
